


What You Can't Steal

by technosagery



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosagery/pseuds/technosagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold but Will wakes up warm and <i>someone's</i> kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Can't Steal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/gifts), [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/gifts), [shetiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/gifts), [kageygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/gifts).



> for my [Impromptu Kiss-a-Thon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/283960.html). No prompt. Just my brain on sushi.

Will comes awake by degrees, climbing back up the evolutionary ladder from paramecium to sea cucumber to lemur. It's when he's feeling large-eyed and ring-tailed that three things hit him. One, it's not cold but it should be. Two, he's not alone in his rated-for-Everest sleeping bag. Three, his reproductive system would like him to know that his primal lemur urges are just fine and everything is fully functional.

He doesn't worry very much about two, because if the other lemur hasn't killed him yet, it probably isn't going to and one, it's warm so he can sleep. He's not really all that worried about three either, because probably anyone who decided to get in a sleeping bag with him knows he's a guy and guys get morning wood. But it being warm so he can sleep does trouble him a little, because his lemur-brain which has taken a leap to chimp-brain keeps trying to tell him it really shouldn't be warm and if he feels warm, there might be a problem.

The entire conversation between Will and his animal brains gets short-circuited when the person in his rated-for-Everest sleeping bag murmurs, "Will, are you awake?" in an accent that _all_ of his brains recognize and he is instantly, very, very, very awake. Particularly the parts providing the early morning status check-in. Desperate to figure out what's happened and _why_ Helen Magnus is in his sleeping bag with him, Will feigns sleep and waits to see what she does.

It turns out that when he doesn't answer, what she does is sigh, curl closer, and press kisses (kisses?!) in the hollow of his throat. Little, tiny, sneaky ones, that somehow rocket him up the ladder and plunge right down into lizard-brain at the same time. Trying to get a grip on this - Nubbins? Alcohol? Mating season hormones? Pod-Magnus? A very vivid and effing amazing dream? - and, let's be honest, lizard-brain, not wanting to stop her when she's on a roll - Will stays as relaxed and still as he can.

"Will?" she purrs (purrs?!) and he thinks he's caught out, but he still doesn't move. Just in case he's not.

He's actually almost dozing when it happens. She leans up over him and steals a kiss (kiss?!) off his mouth. Soft, innocent, but unmistakably a kiss. And now, Will can't help but grin.

She's pulling away, caught and embarrassed, when he tangles his hand in the mass of her hair, an instinctive move, not a practiced one, (and complete lizard-brain primal one) to keep her there. "Magnus." His eyes open and hers try to close. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Of course not, Will. You must've been dreaming. It's quite common for a man in your condition. You needn't be embarrassed. It's quite flattering," she rattles off and she's _so_ good at it, for a few seconds, he almost believes her.

But when she opens her eyes, her pupils are slightly dilated, and when he glances past her to make sure their situation hasn't gotten any weirder or more dire than being stranded in a snowstorm (he remembers now, and remembers telling her if she got cold she could get into bed with him), her pulse jumps in her throat. Add that to the fact she just licked lightly at her bottom lip and he knows she's lying.

"You did. You just stole a kiss from me when I was sleeping!" he says and the only surprise in his voice is feigned. Honestly, they've been dancing at the edge of this cliff so much recently, he's only surprised it took her so long.

She sits up, flustered, pink creeping over her cheeks and hands fidgeting with the edge of the sleeping bag. "I most certainly did not. If I wanted to kiss you, I would kiss you. I wouldn't steal a kiss from you when you were sleeping any more than I would stare at your bottom and try to imagine what it looked like in baseball pants."

"Uh-huh," he manages, trying not to laugh and now he's a little surprised. "So what you're saying is that you've been staring at my 'bottom', because you _totally_ just stole a kiss from me."

Magnus's chin lifts as her shoulders turn and he's seen this a million times before. He called her out and she's about to make an inward dash of it. "If I wanted to kiss you, I wouldn't have resorted to subterfuge, Will. I'm quite sorry you think so little of me."

Will props himself up on his elbows and asks, "So you don't want to kiss me?"

"No."

"Oh." He manages to look honestly crestfallen easily enough by imagining she actually means it. Affectionate, even in the face of her being stubborn, he turns his knee out to brush against her side. "Well, that's too bad."

She blinks and sits up straighter, not _quite_ turning all the way back to him. "Why is that, Will? Did you want me to kiss you?"

"Not really, but if you were going to kiss me, I'd have liked to have been awake for it." A tiny, tiny smirk creeps over his face. "It's not every day a guy gets a kiss from the great Helen Magnus."

She frowns, uncertain, then the clouds in blue eyes clear when she takes the moment to glance down his body and discover the continuing proof of his fully-functional libido. "You're teasing me."

Will lifts a hand and presses fingers toward thumb in a sign for small.

"Will!" She almost sounds upset and it puts him on the alert for the possibility he may just have pushed her too far. The concern's eased a second later when he's hit in the face with one of the throw pillows she insists on lining tents with everywhere they go. "You cheeky little wanker."

He laughs and reaches across his body to catch her cocked wrist before she takes aim with another pillow. "Bloody wanker, but I really don't think you want to use that word right now. Considering." Considering if she kisses him again and they don't do this thing, he's definitely going to fit the nickname. "Try prat, tosser, brat..." He gives her a hopeful, softer look. "Really lucky guy who's about to get his first _unstolen_ kiss from the beautiful woman he woke up with?"

Magnus sighs, but her eyes smile. His hand slips up her arm and into her hair while she eases back down to him. "I'm quite sorr--"

Before she can apologize for doing what he's been daydreaming (and night dreaming and wet dreaming) she'll do, Will lifts his head and slants his mouth to hers. She sighs more softly and moves against him, deepening the connection between them.

When they break for air, he rubs a hand against her shoulder and murmurs, "You can't steal something I would've given you. Sounds like it's still snowing. Want to find out what else you can't steal?"


End file.
